<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Персики by Reidzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432816">Персики</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy'>Reidzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asphyxiation, Courtship, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Sex, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер внимательно смотрел на прилавок и никак не мог выбрать: персики или абрикосы?<br/>— Бери персик, — подсказал мужской голос откуда-то сверху прилавка. Парень вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с голубыми глазами продавца — им был довольно прилично выглядящий мужчина. <br/>— А?<br/>— Персик, — повторил мужчина, добавив забавного акцента. — Бери пэрсик, дарагой, нежный, как твоя попка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящаю моему Солнышку, моей Сашеньке. Спасибо, что ты у меня такое чудо 💙</p>
<p>Я писала работу на марафон, а моя подруга пошутила про пэрсики и Тони. А потом кинула мне заявку, мол, го АУ, где Тони за прилавком и продает персики с акцентом.<br/>Цитата:<br/>«ау, где Тони продает фрукты на рынке, и Питер ходит к нему закупаться и однажды Тони осыпает его комплиментами и дает персик бесплатно, ибо «нэжный, как твоя попка, вай, дарагой» и Питер не спит всю ночь (от несварения с персика) от дум о горячем продавце овощно-плодовой лавки»</p>
<p>ШТОШ, СКАЗАНО — СДЕЛАНО.<br/>ЛОВИ, МОЯ ДОРОГАЯ, ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ 💙</p>
<p>Пы.Сы. Просто не думайте. Читайте, наслаждайтесь. Дальше я буду работать над главами к процессникам и батрачить, так что буду меньше баловать. Цените, мне вставать на работу через 4 часа, а я тут дописывал работу, ахаха. :D</p>
<p>ВАЖНО<br/>У Тони по комиксам, по канону ГОЛУБЫЕ ГЛАЗА, НЕ НАДО ПРАВИТЬ. У меня в работах Тони и кареглазый, и голубоглазый бывает. Зависит от того, какой образ мне кажется более приемлемым в работе: комиксный или квм-ный</p>
<p>Очень много исправлений уже прилетать стало. Это НЕ ОШИБКА, ознакомьтесь с оригиналом.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер внимательно смотрел на прилавок и никак не мог выбрать: персики или абрикосы?</p><p>Сегодня утром студент второго курса проснулся с одним-единственным желанием: поесть фруктов. Это было воскресенье, тетя с дядей перечислили денег на неделю, и сейчас Питер мог позволить себе немного трат. Он собрался и в два шага оказался на рынке, где отыскал нужный ему отдел. На прилавке были лотки с черешней, виноградом, яблоками, разными цитрусовыми, аппетитной дыней и крайне привлекательными персиками и абрикосами. Денег было не так много, чтобы побаловать себя разными фруктами, поэтому шатен сосредоточился на том, что не ел особенно давно.</p><p>Воображение живо подкидывало голодному студенту картины, где он кусал персик или абрикос, наслаждаясь бархатистой структурой фруктов. И оба фрукта были, конечно же,<br/> крайне сочными в его представлении.</p><p>— Бери персик, — подсказал мужской голос откуда-то сверху прилавка. Парень вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с голубыми глазами продавца — им был довольно прилично выглядящий мужчина. Питер подвис, рассматривая его. Признаться, увидь он на улице этого человека, в жизни не подумал бы, что он — продавец где-то на рынке.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Персик, — повторил мужчина и добавил забавного акцента. — Бери пэрсик, дарагой, нежный, как твоя попка.</p><p>И под конец отвесил воздушный поцелуй.</p><p>Питер удивленно уставился на брюнета, а после рассмеялся:</p><p>— Если так рекламировать, можно лишиться всех покупателей.</p><p>— Но ты, тем не менее, уже согласен купить персик, — убедительно сказал мужчина и подмигнул парню. — Сколько взвесить?</p><p>Ценник на фруктах совсем не забавно показывал высокую цену. Учитывая, что на неделю нужно было купить еще и продуктов…</p><p>— Давайте штуки три.</p><p>— Как скажешь, парень. Выбирай сам, — продавец протянул юноше пакет, куда тот сложил понравившиеся фрукты. Мужчина взвесил персики, приклеил ценник и протянул юноше. Оплатив, Питер кинул фрукты в рюкзак и улыбнулся продавцу:</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Ага, возвращайся за пэрсиками, — озорно добавил продавец.</p><p>Питер кивнул и двинул прочь. Вслед ему раздался громкий выкрик:</p><p>— Меня, кстати, Тони зовут, парень!</p><p>Паркер обернулся, махнув рукой:</p><p>— Питер!</p><p>И вернулся домой.</p><p>Фрукты оказались сочными и вкусными, чему Питер был крайне рад. Впрочем, ему больше покоя не давал странный продавец. Он выглядел слишком хорошо и представительно для того, чтобы стоять на шумном рынке за прилавком. Некоторое время это все не давало юноше покоя, а после вылетело из головы за ненужностью: началась учебная неделя. Им раздали темы курсовых, дали наконец-то нормальное расписание на ближайший месяц.</p><p>До самых выходных юноша и думать не мог о рынке и всяких там продавцах, а вот уже в субботу, лежа на диване с тяжелым учебником, Питер понял, что просто безумно хочет виноград. Обычно юноша спускался в магазин под домом, где можно было купить фрукт по скидке, но сейчас он снова вспомнил загадочного Тони. Попытался вспомнить ассортимент прилавка… Кажется, там был виноград. Или Питеру очень хотелось, чтобы он там был.</p><p>«Окей, Питер, — подумал юноша, — ты просто хочешь еще позалипать на этого мужика, что ж… За переглядки платить не надо».</p><p>Так он поднялся резво с дивана, отбросив учебник подальше, собрался и уверенно отправился на рынок. Отыскать ту лавку было несложно — она была в начале фруктово-овощного ряда. Впрочем, за прилавком стоял не Тони, а незнакомый полный мужчина. Паркер уставился на него с разочарованием, посмотрел на прилавок без энтузиазма и тяжело выдохнул.</p><p>Может быть, стоило спросить про Тони? Или это было слишком странно и прямолинейно? Впрочем, никто ведь не запрещал задавать вопросы?</p><p>Питер перебирал мысли в своей голове. У него, по сути, не было никакой причины спрашивать про того мужчину, но… Разве простого желания не было достаточно?</p><p>— Вы что-то хотели? — спросил продавец, уставший наблюдать за стоящим парнем.</p><p>Паркер вздрогнул и покраснел.</p><p>— А…Э… Виноград…</p><p>— Черный, белый?</p><p>— Б…Белый. Да.</p><p>— Сколько вам?</p><p>— Девят… А. — Юноша стукнул себя по лбу и улыбнулся. — Веточки три-четыре.</p><p>Мужчина странно посмотрел на незадачливого покупателя и взвесил виноград, после протянул пакет с ним и принял оплату. Питер смотрел на виноград и не мог побороть свое любопытство. Выдохнув, он уставился прямо в темные глаза мужчины:</p><p>— Подскажите, а Тони… Сегодня не его смена, да?</p><p>Мужчина приподнял удивленно брови, смотря как-то странно на парня. После его взгляда словно пришло понимание.</p><p>— А-а-а… Тони, значит, — хмыкнул он. — Можно и так сказать. Его смена… Тебе сказать его график?</p><p>От хитрого и какого-то понимающего взгляда юноше стало не по себе. Питер смутился, но кивнул.</p><p>— Э… да. Да-да. Если можно.</p><p>— Он здесь… временный работник, — усмехнулся мужчина. — В следующие выходные до двенадцати он будет тут на подхвате. Заглядывай.</p><p>И вдруг он озорно подмигнул:</p><p>— Понравился, да?</p><p>Питер покраснел и резко замотал головой:</p><p>— Н-нет! Нет-нет! Что вы… Я не… Просто… Он… Я пришел, а там персики и…</p><p>Юноша взял паузу, словно приводя мысли в порядок, и потупил взгляд в пол:</p><p>— Да. Понравился. Не говорите ему, ладно?</p><p>— Как скажешь, — хитро улыбнулся торговец.</p><p>К прилавку подошла женщина, переключая внимание мужчины на себя. Он широко улыбнулся и услужливо поинтересовался у подошедшей:</p><p>— Вам что-то подсказать?</p><p>Студент позорно сбежал, выловив момент. Теперь он был намерен не показываться здесь до выходных. Когда же те настали, Питер лениво лежал на диване, смотрел в потолок и думал, что зря вообще спросил о Тони. Ну, подумаешь, понравился. И что теперь? Как будто это что-то значило еще! Может быть, самому мужчине было ни разу не интересен Питер? Ну, пошутил он тогда про «пэрсики»…</p><p>На часах было уже одиннадцать. Скоро смена Тони должна была закончиться.</p><p>«К черту! — почти сердито подумал юноша, все-таки подрываясь и вставая с лежбища. — Все к черту! Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское! Ничего не случится, если я приду».</p><p>Такие мысли придали ему больше уверенности. Юноша натянул вещи поприличнее, но не стал особо заморачиваться. Все-таки было бы глупо, если бы он приперся на рынок в ультрамодных шмотках. К тому же у него их не было. Так… Джинсы поуже и джемпер, который неплохо облегал тело. Окей, Питер все равно выглядел так, словно постарался принарядиться. Учитывая, что обычно на рынке он был в потертых удобных джинсах и безразмерной футболке.</p><p>Подходя к прилавку, Паркер еще издалека заметил знакомую темную макушку, а когда оказался ближе, то и вовсе замер. Мужчина стоял рядом с прилавком, перебирая товар. И, черт возьми, на нем были охрененные джинсы. Они подчеркивали хорошую задницу Тони.</p><p>Юноша едва сдержал смешок: видимо, все же кое-кто тоже принарядился. Эта мысль грела душу Питеру. Теперь он хотя бы не чувствовал себя так глупо. Вдруг студенту пришла крайне тупая, но веселая идея в голову. Свернув в сторону, Паркер постарался подойти к Тони сзади. Чем бы там ни был увлечен мужчина, он не заметил Питера. И это радовало!</p><p>Офигевая от собственной смелости, Паркер подошел как можно ближе и ущипнул мужчину за задницу, краснея от ушей до шеи.</p><p>— У вас персики сегодня так же хороши, как ваша задница, Тони?</p><p>В принципе, это был «ход конем»: Питер показал свою симпатию напрямую и при этом теперь мог получить ответ от мужчины. Облизав пересохшие губы, юноша сделал шаг назад. Тони обернулся с довольной улыбкой.</p><p>— А ты смелее, чем я думал, малыш.</p><p>Наверное, теперь Питера можно было выносить: от такого обращения у него ухнуло сердце едва ли не в пятки.</p><p>— Кха-кха, — откашлялся студент, стараясь взять себя в руки. — Э… привет?</p><p>Тони игриво приподнял бровь и вальяжно облокотился о прилавок, смотря с интересом на молодого парня перед собой.</p><p>— Ты довольно юн, не так ли?</p><p>— Ну, мне уже есть восемнадцать*…</p><p>Мужчина кивнул.</p><p>— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Знаешь, что, малыш, давай обменяемся номерами? Чтобы тебе не пришлось тревожить Хэппи и…</p><p>Тони замялся, словно сдерживая смех:</p><p>— …и не выведывать график моих смен.</p><p>— О… Это прекрасная идея, Тони. Давай я сделаю дозвон?</p><p>Набрать номер — дело пары минут, но почему-то Питеру казалось, что он делал это ужасно долго и неловко. Пальцы дрожали. Пару раз он мазанул мимо нужных клавиш и чуть не удалил номер, вместо того чтобы сохранить его.</p><p>«Тони-пэрсик» значилось в контактах юноши. Он позвонил. Когда у мужчины заиграла мелодия в кармане, Питер просиял и сбросил номер.</p><p>— Ну… Значит, вот… Да…</p><p>Парень убрал телефон в карман джинс.</p><p>— Я пойду тогда…</p><p>— Без персиков? — улыбнулся мужчина.</p><p>— О… да. Я вообще за виноградом шел, но… Э… Я передумал.</p><p>Или, что было бы честнее, на виноград стало плевать еще в тот момент, когда Питер увидел кое-чью задницу. Тони закатил глаза:</p><p>— Минуту, малыш. Будет тебе подарок.</p><p>Обернувшись, мужчина накидал кучу всяких фруктов с прилавка в большой пакет и, развернувшись, протянул Питеру. Тот смотрел на Тони огромными глазами.</p><p>— Что вы! Это ужасно дорого! И… Это ваша прибыль. Я не возьму!</p><p>— Возьмешь, — уверенно отозвался Тони. — Я имею право распоряжаться своим товаром так, как хочу. Поэтому ты возьмешь эти фрукты.</p><p>— А если нет?</p><p>Взгляд мужчины потемнел. О чем бы он ни думал в этот миг, кажется, это были <em>однозначно</em> не фрукты. Тони наклонился, обдавая юношу приятным и легким запахом парфюма. Питер втянул аромат носом и облизал губы.</p><p>— Тогда мне придется тебя убедить, — низким голосом проговорил мужчина и укусил Паркера за мочку уха, незаметно вешая на руку тому пакет. Отстранившись, Тони подмигнул. — Так уже лучше?</p><p>Питер был в прострации. Черт его знает, было ли сейчас лучше или нет, но юноша бы не отказался повторить. Скосив взгляд на пакет, Паркер тяжело выдохнул и улыбнулся Тони. Рефлекторно касаясь покрасневшего уха, юноша пробормотал:</p><p>— Спасибо, Тони.</p><p>— Все, что угодно, малыш. А теперь шуруй. Ты вроде куда-то <em>ужасно</em> спешил.</p><p>Словно в трансе, Паркер кивнул, облизал нервно губы, задержавшись взглядом на чужих, и развернулся. В этот момент его шлепнули по заднице и довольно проурчали в затылок:</p><p>— Лучшие персики, которые я когда-либо трогал.</p><p>Оборачиваться не хотелось: тогда бы Питер точно умер! Он лишь угукнул и шустро пошел прочь. Ощущение хлопка чужой ладони чувствовалось достаточно долго, словно Тони выжег на коже Паркера клеймо.</p><p>Оказавшись дома, Питер закинул фрукты в холодильник, даже не смотря на них, и упал на кровать с растерянной улыбкой на губах. В этот момент на телефон пришло сообщение. Паркер разблокировал экран.</p><p>
  <strong>«Выбирай вечерний сеанс кино, мы идем вдвоем».</strong>
</p><p>Ох, боже, Тони что, звал Питера на свидание?</p><p>Следом пришло еще сообщение:</p><p>
  <strong>«Это свидание».</strong>
</p><p>И читал мысли, видимо…</p><p>Питер открыл браузер, проходясь взглядом по афишам, а после отправил емкое:</p><p>
  <strong>«В семь. Мария-холл. Пойдем на отель Эль Рояль*»</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>«Окей, малыш».</strong>
</p><p>Не выдержав, Паркер глупо взвизгнул в подушку. Эмоции в нем клубились. Когда он только шел на рынок, Питер не думал, что Тони <em>действительно</em> заинтересован в юном мальчишке. Хотелось, конечно, чтобы это было так, но Паркер бы не удивился, если бы мужчина покачал головой и сказал что-то вроде: «Прости, малец, я не интересуюсь детьми». Или парнями. Или Питером…</p><p>Эмоции требовали выхода. Юноша отправил сообщение другу:</p><p>
  <strong>«НЕД. Нед! Ааа! Нед! Я иду на свидание с Тони. С тем самым классным мужиком. НЕД, ТЫ МЕНЯ СЛЫШИШЬ?»</strong>
</p><p>Ответа не было целую минуту. Питер набрал номер друга. Стоило тому взять трубку, как юноша затараторил:</p><p>— Я сегодня ходил на рынок! И там был Тони. Я тебе рассказывал про него! Продавец фруктов. И… Мы идем на свидание. Нед, черт возьми, мы <em>правда</em> идем на свидание. На фильм! Черт, я ведь вообще ни на что не надеялся. Это безумие, да?</p><p>— Питер, — голос у Неда был сонным. Паркеру даже стыдно совсем чуточку. — Я вообще-то с ночной смены. Я за тебя <strong>очень</strong> рад, но позвони позже, окей?</p><p>И бросил трубку.</p><p>«Ну, и ладно, — подумал Питер, сияя улыбкой. — Все равно я иду на это чертово свидание».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер крутился у зеркала. Ему так хотелось выглядеть от-лич-но! Но гардероб его был скуден. Джинсы, конечно же, он менять не стал. Это была лучшая пара. В шкафу виднелось несколько разных футболок, пара рубашек, а еще было много разных толстовок, в которые Паркер запаковывал себя чаще всего. Банальная рубашка в клетку и простая черная футболка без надписей — вот на чем остановился в итоге юноша. После он подхватил рюкзак и, все еще не веря себе, отправился к кинотеатру.</p>
<p>По пути возникла мысль, что Тони просто пошутил, но Питер от нее отмахнулся. Расстроиться он всегда мог успеть.</p>
<p>Когда же Паркер подошел к кинотеатру, на его губах непроизвольно расцвела улыбка: Тони был здесь. И выглядел потрясающе в темном пуловере. Вдруг мужчина обернулся, впившись взглядом в фигуру юноши. Питер нервно провел по волосам и прибавил ходу. Оказавшись рядом, он тепло улыбнулся мужчине:</p>
<p>— Давно ждешь?</p>
<p>— Не особо, всего лишь, — Тони глянул на часы, — двадцать три минуты и тридцать секунд.</p>
<p>— Оу… ты пришел так рано?</p>
<p>— Я успел выбрать места получше, поэтому не беспокойся, — и он помахал перед глазами Питера билетами. — Пойдем?</p>
<p>Паркер не верил, что это <em>свидание</em> до тех пор, пока не понял, что Тони, чертов Тони, взял им места на последний ряд. Они расположились прямо посередине ряда. Зал не то что был прямо-таки большим: не больше тринадцати рядов, — поэтому экран все же был перед парой, но что-то подсказывало Питеру, что фильм может очень легко отойти на задний план. Они только сели, как Тони мягко перехватил ладонь Паркера и переплел их пальцы, смотря с вызовом и любопытством.</p>
<p>Обычно Питер, скорее всего, сбросил бы чужую руку, не позволил мужчине такого фривольного жеста, а еще бы отчитал и ушел. В принципе, не в характере юноши было допускать такие касания в столь короткий срок, но что-то подкупало в Тони. Вселяло доверие. Пусть он и вел себя так свободно, почему-то Питер был уверен: мужчина остановится ровно тогда, когда ему скажут «нет». Вся эта небрежность, излишняя уверенность казались лишь частью образа. Возможно, это была лишь глупая интуиция. Питер просто доверял ей. И Тони не походил на того, кто стал бы делать что-то против воли… Объекта интереса. Другого слова Питер подобрать не смог. Они не были друзьями, не были даже приятелями и уж тем более не были любовниками.</p>
<p>— Что-то не так, малыш? — заметив чужую задумчивость, спросил Тони. Паркер качнул головой и погладил большим пальцем чужую суховатую кожу, а после уставился на экран. Началась реклама.</p>
<p>Мужчина, отозвавшись на такой робкий жест со стороны Питера, ненавязчиво водил по большому пальцу тонкой руки своим. Это было таким простым действием, что студент сам не мог понять, почему же он сбивал его с толку.</p>
<p>Когда начался фильм, удалось почти привыкнуть к этому знаку расположения. Чувствовал Питер себя странно: с одной стороны, ему было приятно, с другой — он не знал, как <em>правильно</em> реагировать. Обоняние щекотал легкий, почти уже выветрившийся запах терпкого одеколона. Питеру хотелось узнать: если провести носом по шее Тони, аромат станет ярче? Картинки сменяли друг друга, пока Паркер не понял, что ему абсолютно плевать на фильм. Словно либидо взбесилось против юноши и решило занять весь его мозг чем-то более занимательным, чем какими-то событиями в отеле на границе двух штатов.</p>
<p>Стрельнув взглядом в сторону, Питер понял, что Тони не смотрел на экран и вовсе. Его голова была повернута к паре на вечер, а взгляд жадно рассматривал юношу.</p>
<p>
  <em>К черту фильм.</em>
</p>
<p>Питер повернул голову к мужчине, смотря прямо в глаза. Тони облизал губы и прищурил глаза:</p>
<p>— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас можешь просто развернуться к экрану и отнять руку?</p>
<p>Слова застряли в горле. Их никак не удавалось выдавить из себя. Паркер просто кивнул.</p>
<p>— Ох, малыш, ты слишком горяч. Я правда очень хочу тебя. И я совсем не могу дать тебе гарантий о повторении вечера, — продолжил мужчина. Ладонь его, выпутавшись из обхвата тонких пальцев, медленно скользнула по предплечью, даря ласку. — Хотя, может быть, я подумаю об этом.</p>
<p>Все шло к одному. Сейчас Питер мог либо оказаться в постели этого странного мужчины, либо сделать вид, что ничего не было. И намеков не было.</p>
<p>Азарт бурлил в крови и требовал своего. Паркер не узнавал себя. И ему нравилось.</p>
<p>Он улыбнулся и перехватил чужую ладонь, поднеся к губам, а после посмотрел лукаво на мужчину.</p>
<p>— Обычно я предпочитаю начинать знакомство со свиданий и прочей романтической шелухи, но ты так хорош собой, что я буду жалеть, если просто упущу этот момент.</p>
<p>Питер прикусил губу, оглядел мельком зал, а после поднялся со своего места и бесшумно сел на чужие колени.</p>
<p>— Так достаточно ясен мой ответ?</p>
<p>Судя по мерцанию чужих глаз, достаточно.</p>
<p>Широкие ладони Тони сжали чужие ягодицы, словно пытаясь отрезвить мальчишку в последний раз, но Питер, покраснев, не слез с колен. Он был неожиданно уверен в том, что делал здесь и сейчас. Пока голову кружила смелость, Паркер обхватил скулы мужчины руками и притянул его к себе, жадно целуя и прижимаясь всем телом к Тони. Одна рука последнего скользнула под футболку, надавив на чужую спину, а вторая дернула за пояс джинс, заставляя прижаться самыми бедрами к чужому животу. Питер вздрогнул и отстранился, тяжело дыша.</p>
<p>Все происходящее заводило: и ощущение от колющей бороды, и запах одеколона, и эти нетерпеливые жесты.</p>
<p>Паркер вильнул бедрами, потеревшись о чужой живот пахом.</p>
<p>Он даже не понял, когда перестал ощущать горячее прикосновение на спине, но удивленно поперхнулся, когда ладонь сдавила горло, пережимая поток воздуха. Потемневшие глаза Тони горели таинственным огнем. Он потянулся к чужим губам, кусая замеревшего Питера. Зубы у мужчины были острыми. Или же он просто кусал с силой. Питер попытался сглотнуть, но ничего не вышло, пока рука не ослабила хватку, оглаживая доступную шею. Мужчина выгнулся в сторону, смотря на экран, потом чертыхнулся и притянул податливого мальчишку к себе, проталкивая язык в чужой рот.</p>
<p>Паркера тряхнуло, он не смог сдержать тихого стона.</p>
<p>— Все, насмотрелись, — подытожил Тони и спихнул Питера с колен, поднимаясь на ноги. — Поехали ко мне.</p>
<p>Ехать куда-то с едва знакомым, пусть и крайне сексуальным, мужиком было плохой идеей. Как жаль, что все мозги Питера утекли в яйца и не собирались возвращаться на место. Он улыбнулся и глупо кивнул:</p>
<p>— Поехали.</p>
<p>Тони схватил его за руку и настойчиво потянул прочь из зала. Вокруг обоих сейчас не существовало ничего, кроме желания и страсти. Питер не мог заставить себя идти спокойно рядом. Он обнял мужчину, прижимаясь всем телом к его боку, мешая идти, и все норовил уцепить поцелуй. Мазал губами по скулам, шее, кусал в плечо, чувствуя себя не пьяным, но <em>опьяненным</em>. Питер смог прийти в себя только оказавшись в салоне крутой тачки. Здесь было прохладно, что немного отвлекло его от накатившей страсти. Осмотрев кожаный просторный салон, Паркер отметил, что это была по-настоящему богатая тачка. Такие не полагались продавцам фруктов на рынке.</p>
<p>— А она крутая, — выдохнул Питер, глазея по сторонам. Тони сидел рядом.</p>
<p>— Ага, и мне сейчас на это насрать, — хрипло отозвался мужчина. Его рука покоилась на бедре мальчишки, пальцами касаясь внутренней его стороны и паха. Тони сжимал чужое бедро, а после положил ладонь на твердеющий член Паркера. — Умоляю, скажи, что тебе правда есть восемнадцать.</p>
<p>— Мне двадцать, — фыркнул мальчишка и откинулся на спинку, расставляя немного ноги, словно давая мужчине доступ к паху. — И я даже не девственник, если тебя это вдруг волнует.</p>
<p>— Малыш, — рыкнул Тони и с силой провел вверх по паху Паркера, отчего тот вздрогнул и выгнулся. — Не дразни меня. Я хочу насладиться тобой на кровати, а не в тесном машинном салоне. Ты очень близок к тому, чтобы заставить меня трахнуть тебя здесь, окей?</p>
<p>Питер насмешливо выгнул бровь и отвернулся к окну, пытаясь остудить свои мысли.</p>
<p>Черт, ему давно так не сносило голову.</p>
<p>Да что там давно? Ему <em>никогда</em> не сносило так все тормоза. Словно Питера пропитали страстью и желанием секса. Расскажи он кому из друзей — не поверили бы. Скромный стеснительный Питер всегда был просто скромным и стеснительным. Во всяком случае, до всей этой истории с персиками и Тони. Паркер не ожидал, что он может так хотеть кого-то, чтобы ему сносило голову от одного вида другого человека, чтобы мысли отрубались, чтобы мозг был недоступен.</p>
<p>Куда и как они добрались, Питер почти не помнил. Стоило им только выбраться из машины, Тони подхватил мальчишку под бедра, усадив себе на руки, и поцеловал. Они каким-то магическим для Паркера образом добрались до кровати. Кажется, они преодолевали этажи на лифте. Впрочем, это было неважно.</p>
<p>Сначала они застряли в коридоре, когда Тони усадил такого отзывчивого симпатичного мальчишку на тумбу и увлеченно вылизывал ему рот, перекрывая иногда кислород. Потом они не могли преодолеть диван. Споткнувшись о него, они завалились на его узкую поверхность. Мужчина был тяжелым. Он навалился на Питера, а тот просто не мог себя физически заставить разжать ноги, отпустить чужую талию. Мальчишка вился, терся и просто невозможно сладко постанывал на ухо между тяжелыми выдохами.</p>
<p>Собрав последние силы и остатки разума, Тони все-таки смог поднять плохо соображающего Питера и дотащить до кровати, где с упоением сбросил на прохладные простыни. Паркер сел и стал торопливо стаскивать с себя одежду. Ему не терпелось ощутить кожей контакт с чужим телом. Мужчина последовал его примеру.</p>
<p>— Блять, — выдохнул Питер, когда увидел чужое тело. Тони выглядел довольно солидным в одежде, и Паркер был приятно удивлен, увидев поджарое тело и крепкие мышцы. Может быть, они не выделялись так же сильно, как у качков, но этой приятной рельефности мальчишке было достаточно. Выглядело охрененно.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, это комплимент? — усмехнулся мужчина.</p>
<p>Питер кивнул, не сводя взгляда. Он не смог дотерпеть, пока Тони стащит с себя всю одежду, поэтому дернул его за штаны, затаскивая на кровать. Здесь он сам помог приспустить мужчине их и белье. Вот тогда-то до Паркера словно дошло осознание, что он делает, где и с кем. Стало страшно. Разве нормально ли было… Все это?</p>
<p>Почувствовав перемену в чужом поведении, мужчина мягко надавил на чужие плечи, заставляя улечься на спину, и нежно поцеловал Питера в лоб.</p>
<p>— Не бойся. Все хорошо.</p>
<p>Питер закачал головой:</p>
<p>— Нет-нет-нет, я не… Мы… Я ведь едва вас знаю!</p>
<p>Мужчина досадливо цокнул и коснулся ладонью чужой щеки.</p>
<p>— Это правда имеет значение? Ты прекрасен, малыш. И я хочу тебя. А ты хочешь меня. Разве стоит пугаться своих желаний?</p>
<p>Питер растерянно смотрел на Тони. Последний отстранился. Ему хотелось мальчишку до белых пятен перед глазами. Особенно сейчас, когда оба были разгорячены и возбуждены. Мужчина провел по своим волосам рукой и медленно выдохнул.</p>
<p>— Я хочу сделать тебе приятно.</p>
<p>Паркер не отреагировал.</p>
<p>— Хотел.</p>
<p>Сесть просто на краю кровати, словно никто только что не собирался стянуть с Питера трусы, было самым сложным. Мальчишка смотрел на чужую ровную спину, смуглую кожу и проступившие капельки пота с завораживанием.</p>
<p>Они были и правда мало знакомы, но…</p>
<p>Питер вспомнил ощущение чужой ладони на спине. И на шее. И горячие влажные поцелуи.</p>
<p>Тони думал уже вызвать такси Питеру и отправить его домой, когда чужие губы коснулись лопатки, а руки обвили шею.</p>
<p>— Прости, — шепнул Паркер. — Все хорошо. Давай… Продолжим. Я просто никогда так быстро…</p>
<p>— Уверен? — обернувшись, поинтересовался Тони. — Мне тяжело будет остановиться снова.</p>
<p>Питер ненадолго подвис, а после кивнул и выдохнул прямо в губы:</p>
<p>— Уверен.</p>
<p>Паркер не успел сообразить, как его прижало к кровати всем весом чужого тела. Придавило. Горячий стояк Тони уперся прямо в живот Питера. И, чертчертчерт, вся мораль могла катиться прямо к сатане, когда у Паркера все внутренности вот так сводило от желания. Какой же он дурак, что прервал все это на несколько минут.</p>
<p>На несколько драгоценных минут.</p>
<p>Мужчина укусил Питера в шею, оттягивая светлую кожу. И снова, снова, снова, спускаясь к ключицам. Эта боль заставляла мальчишку дергаться, но все же была приятной. Питер запустил пальцы в чужие волосы, ощутимо их оттягивая. Он дрожал под этими торопливыми ласками и извивался. Тони хотелось сделать очень многое, но сейчас ему не хватало выдержки.</p>
<p>— Обещаю, малыш, в следующий раз я тебя знатно выпорю. Уверен, на твоей сладкой заднице потрясающе будут смотреться следы ремня. Или чего-нибудь еще, — многообещающе выдохнул в ухо мальчишке мужчина и отстранился.</p>
<p>— В следующий раз?</p>
<p>— В следующий раз, — уверенно рыкнул Тони и потянулся к тумбе. Достал смазку и презерватив. Первую перехватил Паркер. Он перевернулся, пока Тони надевал резинку, и откинулся на подушки. Стянув с себя белье и откинув в сторону, Питер обильно выдавил на пальцы смазку и расставил ноги. Он собирался протолкнуть палец сам, когда Тони перехватил его руку и качнул головой.</p>
<p>— Я хочу сам. Ты давно?..</p>
<p>— Не очень, но лучше все же подготовиться.</p>
<p>Мужчина кивнул и разместился между чужими бедрами. Он приставил к колечку мышц руку Питера, растирая по нему нанесенную уже смазку, а после облизал палец и мягко протолкнул. Судя по всему, мальчишка не врал: мышцы легко поддались, принимая палец. Два пальца вошли без труда, с третьим было чуть сложнее, но все же разработанная задница была как нельзя кстати сейчас. Долго растягивать Питера у Тони не было сил. Особенно когда тот стал насаживаться на пальцы, подгибая очаровательно пальцы на ногах, и стонать.</p>
<p>Тони взял Питера под бедра и навалился, прижимаясь членом к чужому животу. Склонившись, поцеловал мальчишку в твердый сосок, потом в плечо и наконец-то в губы. Паркер протиснул кое-как руку между ними и сжал чужую мошонку.</p>
<p>— Давай же, — простонал он мужчине, когда тот отстранился.</p>
<p>Мужчина приставил член к колечку мышц и аккуратно толкнулся. Медленно он вошел в Питера и замер, наблюдая за мальчишкой. Раскрасневшийся, разметавшийся Питер был не похож на скромного робкого мальчишку, который смутился от небольшой провокации на рынке. А парень-то оказался с… сюрпризом.</p>
<p>Тони встряхнул головой, отгоняя всякий бред, и лизнул Паркера в сосок, делая первое движение. Потом еще одно. И еще, еще, еще, вылизывая попутно светлую кожу и сдавливая одной ладонью чужое бедро. Наверняка на нем останутся синяки.</p>
<p>— Т… Тони, — постанывал Питер, теряясь в ощущениях. Он цеплялся за чужие плечи, все пытался то ли укусить, то ли поцеловать мужчину. В щеку, скулу, шею, висок — куда попало. Мужчина выпрямился, теперь не толкаясь в чужое тело, а насаживая на себя Питера, удерживая за бедра. Когда Паркер стал двигаться и сам, одной рукой Тони обхватил чужой член, надрачивая.</p>
<p>— Х…Ха… Тони… Я сейчас, — жалобно простонал мальчишка. Тони укусил его в губу и сжал сильнее член. Питер напрягся, словно струна, кончая, а после обмяк, тяжело дыша. Мужчине понадобилось еще несколько толчков. Он вышел из Паркера и кончил, вцепившись в стройные ноги.</p>
<p>Питер маленько уже отдышался и смотрел на Тони непонятным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Это было… Круто, — признался Паркер.</p>
<p>— Согласен, — усмехнулся устало мужчина и поднялся с кровати, стаскивая презерватив и протягивая руку мальчишке. — Душ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром Питер проснулся один. Он сонно повертел головой, осматриваясь. Место вокруг было незнакомым, но шикарным. Навороченный телек, кондиционер, потолок, в котором было закрытое механизмом окно, высокие потолки… А еще кровать с охрененным матрацем и приятным темным постельным бельем.</p>
<p>Понадобилось время, чтобы вспомнить прошлую ночь.</p>
<p>Чертовски хорошую прошлую ночь.</p>
<p>Паркер откинул одеяло и уставился на бедра, покрытые синяками. Что-то подсказывало юноше, что это была не единственная метка на теле. Заприметив дверь в комнате, Питер сполз с кровати и пошел к ней. Вчера они здесь с Тони приняли душ, значит, теперь здесь было можно умыться. Первым делом Питер посмотрел на себя в зеркало и удивленно приподнял брови: выглядел он так, словно его, по меньшей мере, избили. Вся шея была в синяках-укусах и даже в следах чужих пальцев, плечи и грудь, впрочем, тоже. Вчера Паркер не ощущал особо боли или чего-то такого, поэтому был удивлен, увидев все это на себе. Надо было отыскать шарф или водолазку, чтобы не шокировать одногруппников и друзей.</p>
<p>Умывшись, Питер вернулся в комнату. Отыскал одежду, натянул ее, а после осторожно покинул спальню. За ее пределами пахло кофе. Паркер пошел туда, где запах был ярче, и вскоре оказался на кухне. Тони был здесь же. Он сидел топлес, попивая кофе и зажевывая бутербродом. Увидев Питера, мужчина улыбнулся и подмигнул.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, малыш.</p>
<p>Паркер кивнул.</p>
<p>— Доброе.</p>
<p>— Кофе? Чай?</p>
<p>— А какао есть? — Питер сел за стол. Тони кивнул и поднялся из-за стола. Вскоре перед студентом стояла чашка какао с маршмеллоу и тарелка с ароматными бутербродами на тостах.</p>
<p>— Приятного аппетита.</p>
<p>— Ага, — зевнул Питер и принялся за завтрак. Когда с ним было покончено, Паркер осмотрелся вокруг. Кухня была еще просторнее. Она соединялась с гостиной и была так же напичкана дорогой техникой. Вернув взгляд на мужчину, Питер наконец-то понял, почему это все казалось ему странным: с каких пор продавцы фруктов могли себе позволить огромные просторные квартиры в центре Нью-Йорка? Пейзаж за французскими окнами подсказал так же, что этаж был достаточно высоким.</p>
<p>— Ну и? — изогнул бровь Питер. Тони повторил этот жест.</p>
<p>— Ну и?</p>
<p>— Кто ты? Сомневаюсь, что можно купить хотя бы эту офигенную кофеварку, достойную стойки баристы в хорошеньком кафе, на зарплату торгаша.</p>
<p>— Ну, скажем так, я торгую не совсем фруктами, — понимающе отозвался Тони. — Тони Старк, владелец крупной технологической компании Старк Индастриз.</p>
<p>У Питера, кажется, челюсть отвалилась.</p>
<p>— Но… Но как же ты тогда…</p>
<p>— Это вообще забавная история! — с энтузиазмом отозвался мужчина. — Мой друг отошел ненадолго и попросил приглянуть глазком за лавкой. Я собирался стащить пару фруктов, когда ты вдруг подошел и стал с таким интересом разглядывать персики и абрикосы. Понимаешь, я прямо-таки <em>не мог удержатьс</em>я и не разыграть тебя. Ты так очаровательно смутился и повелся на все это… Кто ж знал, что я придусь тебе по вкусу, и ты решишь наведаться снова? Ты не представляешь, что мне пришлось пережить, чтобы дождаться тебя в «мою смену», — откровенно развлекался Старк рассказом. — Но это даже забавно. Ты мне показался весьма симпатичным, пусть я сначала и подумал, что ты несовершеннолетний девственник. Оказалось, ты просто притворяешься, малыш. Как плохо с твоей стороны.</p>
<p>Голос мужчины в конце понизился, из-за чего Питер поерзал на стуле и уткнулся носом в напиток. Ох, происходило что-то странное.</p>
<p>— И что теперь?</p>
<p>— А что теперь? — не понял Тони.</p>
<p>— Мы… Ты говорил, что не против повторить.</p>
<p>— Не то слово, малыш, — хмыкнул Старк. — Предлагаю в следующий раз все-таки начать со свидания. Я хотел произвести на тебя впечатление, но никак не думал, что разложу так быстро.</p>
<p>Паркер смешно фыркнул и откусил тост.</p>
<p>— Значит, в следующий раз?</p>
<p>— В следующий раз.</p>
<p>Теперь на душе стало спокойнее. После такого спонтанного секса Питер ни на что не надеялся. А теперь у него был «следующий раз».</p>
<p>— Уверен, у тебя есть домашний кинотеатр. Предлагаю в следующий раз начать с него.</p>
<p>— Чтобы было ближе до кровати? — понимающе уточнил Старк.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Питер все еще держал лицо и выглядел, как он думал, спокойно и собранно. Тони не хотел разочаровывать мальца, но уши у того горели, а взгляд постоянно метался из стороны в сторону. И руки подрагивали. Кажется, Питеру очень понравился Старк. Что ж, у мужчины не было ни одной причины не дать шанс парню. В конце концов, ночь была хороша, у Тони было еще много идей и планов на мальчишку, а возможность совместить секс с отношениями, пусть и недолгими, была весьма неплоха.</p>
<p>— Тогда объявляю нас парой, — спокойно заключил Старк и доел свои бутеры, запивая кофе.</p>
<p>— А как же: «я ничего тебе не обещаю»?</p>
<p>— Все еще ничего не обещаю, малыш, — пожал плечами мужчина и подмигнул. — Но мы можем попробовать.</p>
<p>Паркер тепло улыбнулся и кивнул. Что ж, он не знал, куда и к чему могло все это прийти, но Старк был чертовски обаятельным, сексуальным и убедительным. Питеру просто захотелось пойти на поводу у его уверенности и своих хотелок. Позавтракав, он поднялся и подошел к мужчине, целуя его в щеку:</p>
<p>— Тогда попробуем. Кстати, персики и правда были хороши.</p>
<p>— Как и твоя попка, дарагой, — шлепнув по чужой заднице, весело отозвался Тони с акцентом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Та-дам. Вообще закончилось неожиданно. Я читаю первую главу, читаю последнюю и думаю: офигеть Питер апгрейднулся. Ахаха. Ну, в любом случае, работа была написана для отдыха души и тела, так что не будем ни к чему придираться.) <br/>Надеюсь, вы, как и я, просто прочитали с удовольствием главы. :з<br/>P.S. Вообще-то планировалась работка на страницу, а тут ВЖУХ вышел миник полноценный :D</p>
<p>Пишите отзывы, ребятки, ставьте лайки и подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy :з</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Восемнадцать* — авторское допущение, ибо автор писал ночью и затупил, забыв про то, что возраст согласия разнится от штата к штату. Да, в Нью-Йорке возраст согласия — 17 лет. А у меня будет 18 лет. Д о п у с т и м. <br/>Отель Эль Рояль* — «Ничего хорошего в отеле Эль Рояль» — фильм, который вышел прошлой осенью. В нем еще актерский состав крутой: Хэмсворт, Дакота Джонсон, Джефф Бриджес. Мне oчень понравился фильм, поэтому решила его упомянуть. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>